Dissect Me
by Chelsea J. Grinn
Summary: An orphaned girl acts out in fits of rage and self loathing in the name of her dead mother and father, unfortunately Richard Grayson becomes her object of desire. But they have more in common that he thinks. -lemons-
1. One

The cold steel dragged across her frail skin. A beaded line of blood appeared. She sighed out. The air was stale with her regret, her uselessness. The silence banged against her ears as she watched the alleviation stretch over her body, a woman would die every day, and be reborn every evening into power, into revenge.

Her heart beat wildly beneath her ribs as she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror across the room. Her black hair paired with the blond underneath gave way to her 'take no prisoners' eyes, and then flirted with her mouth, luscious lips, deadly at best. Her sick skin, torn again and again over the reckless years. This body was naked and cold in the middle of a small dark room, making her look ghostly, almost not human at all.

She turned back to her craft, gently brushing the knife over her dead skin, drawing blood, and feeling the tickle of shearing. She began to smile as the sun went down over lowly Gotham, knowing that by the end of this night another poor soul will have endured what she had endured.

She rose from the floor where she sat and strolled over to the large window on the opposite side of the room. As she walked the blood ran down her legs, dripping onto the floor below. Just ten years ago she was happy…just ten years ago she had a purpose…

But why think of that now? Ten years ago she was the eight year old daughter of Gotham's most famous and wealthy plastic surgeon, Adam Sturge, and the miracle model Kathy Sturge. It had been a well known fact that Adam Sturge had chosen Kathy as his wife to prefect his plastic surgery, successfully changing his wife from a matronly woman to a blonde bombshell that any man in Gotham would give their right hand for. But when she, at the time Vivian, came along…well every thing shifted slightly. The weight of perfection was even heavier on her mother's shoulders after giving birth. She had gained weight and was starting to look her age like every other woman, but her father's lust for the perfect woman made him, no, drove him to do more.

His obsession became a death sentence, and soon his mind was far to clouded with obsession. Slowly he dwindled into insanity. Vivian noticed the signs early on in her childhood, he was constantly in his office drawing up the next big plans for her mother. Oh and her poor mother…well Kathy was constantly in bed, allowing the incisions to heal, barely having the strength to hold her daughter, or make her breakfast in the morning. But as stated before, Vivian was happy ten years ago, only because ever single day before Vivian went to school her mother would look at her and say,

"You are the most beautiful girl in this world, and you always will be Viv, you're so beautiful, never forget that…"

Vivian heard her mother's words ring out in her hears, and sliced into her thigh. The blood drizzled down her leg, and felt the hot liquid seer against icy flesh

But on Vivian's eighth birthday her father went completely insane, chasing after her mother wielding a sharp kitchen knife feeling as though he needed to fix her further. He finally chased her into the family room, and there began to cut into her chest, and her face, and her abdomen, leaving Vivian's mother dead on the floor in a puddle of blood. After realizing what he had done he took the same knife and cut himself as well. Finally falling to the floor the knife lodged in his skull Vivian walked in on the blood bath, not completely realizing the situation, walked over to her mother and sat, drenched her in blood. She traced over her mothers gashed features. Soon the police arrived finding little Vivian crying over her mothers dead body.

Now ten years later Vivian stands above Gotham City, in the apartment her parent's tainted wealth bought. She surveyed the city, soon to be taken and made a beauty in its own blood.

She relished in the thought holding her naked form in front of the window. Her eyes hungered for the evening to be upon her. She could feel herself crying out for the blood of the innocent,she could feel her addiction growing. She walked back to her bedroom and jumped into the shower. The hot water scorched over her body. She shivered in pain and pleasure.

She stepped out of the bathroom, and made her way to her closet. By now the bleeding had stopped. She searched the racks of her closet, and then found her costume. Her heart swelled with excitement. Her eyes cut into the fabric, and the costume was ripped from the hanger.


	2. Two

The past few weeks had been considerably slow, and he was now thinking that all the law-breakers of Gotham might have been finally wiped out. The joker was in Arkham, The Penguin had died two weeks ago, and the Deadly duet of Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn had disappeared almost a year ago. The other numerous villains were either in Arkham or prison, there was just nothing left.

But he wasn't exactly complaining. For four years straight he had been Batman's lowly sidekick, his 'Boy Wonder' and now that all the commotion had died down, he was glad that the useless sidekick job had kind of faded away. He had always been the butt end of the joke, and truthfully he was tired of it. But this lull in crime was just what he needed.

It was a cool September evening in Gotham, the sun was just setting and the hint of snow was tempting the city into a false sense of safety. He walked briskly along the sidewalk, his gray hoodie fluttering slightly in the breeze. He smiled, for once he felt like a normal human being, not some joke of a super hero.

"Dickie? Hey! Wait up!" called a familiar voice from across the street.

He smiled when he saw his old friend Leslie. They had grown up together, and gone to the same school as kids. Her light brown hair was thick around her face, her cold December eyes were smiling at him as she dashed across the street and jumped into a hug. She had always been a good friend even when he disappeared for a few months during their freshman year of high school.

"I haven't seen you in ages Dick!" she squealed out.

"Oh hey!I know right? What have you been up to?" he replied, making idle conversation.

An hour later Leslie had left, and Dick's thought were toying with him. He had never had a real girlfriend, he had always been to busy, and now that he had graduated high school, and 'work' had let up, maybe it was time to finally get involved in a real relationship, not just one night stands any more. Leslie was definitely the first thought in his mind, he smiled as the thought of her hugging him like that every day ran through his head.

But as he walked through the streets he was unaware of the shady figure walking be hind him, a young girl, maybe seventeen or eighteen, wearing a white nurses dress, and a tight black coat, her white shoes clicked softly along the sidewalk, and as she gained distance her smile cracked, and her insane eyes lighted with fire. She decided to make her move, and ran up to him,

"Oh excuse me, do you know where Adams Street is?" she asked in a sweet silvery tone.

His eyes softened at her appearance, a nursing student, he smiled and said "I'm not sure, um maybe down-' but his thoughts caught him off guard, there was no Adams street.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think there is an Adams street."

"Oh," she said quietly, and her gaze went to his hands, no weapons…perfect.

She slowly reached into her pockets, looking for her knife, and as she looked up to him, she stepped into the dim street light. His face shifted into horror as he saw the vicious white scars sprawl along her neck and chest. She stepped towards him, and batted her sickening eyes.

"If you scream, this wont be any fun for me…" she said, a sick cold voice now trailing from her smiling mouth.

She unbuttoned her black coat, revealing scarred and mangled arms, her legs were white, but bloody, the white dress was stained with little drops of blood at the ruffle, and her shoes had a river of red running down the back. She held up the knife, and sliced open the palm of her hand; she grabbed onto the gray hoodie, and pulled him close to her. Her blood seeped into the hoodie, past his shirt, and he could feel the thick liquid ooze into his skin, he shuttered, a chill had gone down his spine. Her eyes were like black ice, her breath smelled of honey and milk; she batted her eyes again, and held the knife to the nape of his neck,

"Would you like to come upstairs?" she said pointing to the old abandoned warehouse.

"I promise I won't kill you…just let me love you in the only way I know how…"she said to him

He was terrified and feared the worst. He had no idea what to do, he wanted to fight back, but this felt like the wrong time. He didn't yet quite understand his opponent, and was sure he never really would but he decided to wait it out, she was a girl, a rather small and thin one at that. He decided that he could take her if he really needed to. He nodded, and entered with her.


	3. Three

The walk up to the top floor was painstaking. She held the knife to his throat never letting up on him once. The old rusted stairs creaked and moaned with each step, and the peeling paint on the walls give off the smell of old latex. Her hands were cold around his neck, and her blood was scorching hot against his chest.

He heard her cough, and spit to the side, her coughs were small and frail, like her strengthening hands holding onto the knife.

"Just a few more steps my dear…" she whispered seductively in his ear.

Chills went down his spine, his stomach turned and he could feel the bile creep into his mouth. They came to the top story of the warehouse.

An old black door that looked heavy, and like it was bending its own hinges stood before them. She kicked the door open and pushed him inside. The floor was covered in a pristine new coat of white paint, and the windows had been boarded, and painted red. He looked to a corner, there was a white table, the restraints hung lifeless reaching towards the floor. He began to panic; unaware of what this girl might do to him.

"You're not going to kill me?" he said a hint of fear leaked out of his throat.

"No, not at all Dollface, I'm just going to…love you…" she giggled, the knife still against his throat.

He knew better than to try to fight against her, but he did anyway. He turned and threw a punch, she quickly dodged it, and came back at him hitting him dead center in the nose. The pain was familiar, but hurt terribly. He reached up to his nose, he was certain it was broken. He looked up to her, instinctual tears in his eyes. She took him by the throat and dragged him to the bed with restraints

After reaching the bed, she made him face her, and she tore off his shirt, shoes, socks and pants.

"Nice legs," she said with a wink and she threw him onto the bed, beginning strapping him down.

His initial reaction to her was that he could take her, after all he had been out of his trade for a very short period of time, she was small, and frail, she had no accomplices, he could do this, or at least he thought. But now as he was getting a feel for her, he realized that she was more than that, there was more to her. She worked off of fear, and cheap shots. She must have been unstable, and that's what he feared the most.

Out of fear he began to resist, and she slapped him hard across the face. Her cold hands stung him, and he became weak, letting her strap him down. He heard her slip off her dress; he looked over to see her in her bra and panties, the white gashes covering her stomach and chest were chilling. She turned and took of her white shoes. He saw the lines of blood that ran from the outer part of her thigh, the cut that had drained her.

She put on what looked to be a white kimono, but covered in a terrifying rusty color. He winced at her, the scars stood out in the darkness like headlights on a dark highway. She leaned over him, and gently kissed him, her tongue slithered in and out of his mouth, her soft lips moving over his. He felt himself strangely aroused, but his arousal was cut short as she pulled a heavy knife from behind her back.

"It's time, almost-lover…" she said an smiled gently, but the icy smile was almost death itself.

She dragged her hand over his toned stomach, feeling the thick skin, and the six pack abs that lie underneath. She smiled and heaved her chest onto his. Her soft breasts against his trembling body make him shiver harder. She toyed the knife around his stomach, and then with almost no effort she cut a huge four inch long gash in his skin, he barely even felt the pinching and ripping sensation, but it was brought to his attention the moment she dug her fingers in it. The searing pain of the cold against his steaming hot blood tore at his senses making him scream at the top of his lungs…

He woke up hours later his stomach cut to pieces, the skin was soar and swollen. He found himself untied, and free to move but his sick body wouldn't allow it. He looked to his right, and found the girl on the floor. She was bleeding and naked. Her heavy breasts complimented her body perfectly. Her ample hips and perfect thighs were like a god send, but her beautiful features were skewed by the scars.

Her saw her face: almost regretful of what she had done, but as soon as she looked to him, her face hardened, and she stood, walked forward, and began to clean him up.

"This is going to hurt a little…" she said as she pulled him up, and onto her, leaning him against a wall as she dressed him.

"your about to pass out, but before you do, just let me tell you…I'm Vivisection. Its been so nice of you to spend this evening with me..." She said, her voice, a sound that would make him scream bloody murder.

He managed to squeak out a faint _what?_ before he passed out.


	4. Four

His body was limp on the floor. She looked him over, and nearly regretted what she had done…but didn't. She put on some clothes, and she lifted him from the ground and carried him to the old creaky elevator…the stairs had been for theatrics. She stroked his black hair, and felt his coarse skin against hers. She smiled imagining him and her, imagining a sexual situation. Him inside her, rocking in and out. Her hands on his back her nails tearing into his skin as he brought her to climax, but her daydream was cut short by the ultimate thump of the elevator hitting the ground. She carefully walked him out of the building and into her sleek black car. She strapped him into the passenger seat, and began to drive.

She left him sitting up on a street corner; she laid a small cheap blanket over him, and then kissed him lightly on his cheek. She got back into her car, and drove to her apartment. On the ride home she felt an enormous sense of power overcome her. She had controlled another living being…she had controlled him. But at the same time caused pain…she bled him like a pig...she remembered his scream; she felt a shiver of pleasure tingle down her spine. She remembered his blood, the bright red, gently spilling from his stomach, she remembered his eyes, and the fear they exemplified…

She pulled up to the apartment building. She walked the fights of stars and then opened the door to her unit. She walked inside and stripped herself of her clothing, and threw them into the wash. She turned on the shower and examined her body in the mirror. The white and red scars made her look dead. Her skin dull but her eyes bright. She giggled as she felt the scars on her stomach; she smiled and laughed to herself.

She pulled a razor blade from the drawer and held it to her side; slowly she cut into her alabaster skin. She breathed out heavily as the razor slid into her skin, her eyes fluttered and then closed. She dropped the razor on the counter, and then bleeding passionately she stepped into the hot running bath, feeling the sting of the water on her new gashes she let the water wrap her body in a cocoon of warmth. Eventually the water was a slight pink color...she sighed and smiled as she slipped under the weight of the liquid.

Dick woke on a street corner the next morning, he had been cleaned and dressed, and a small blanket covered his body. He could feel the pain of his stomach and as he became more aware of his surroundings the pain blossomed into a paralyzing sickness. He clutched at his stomach and sides but this only made it worse. He nearly screamed when he looked down at his shirt, the blood had soaked through, and was drizzling onto the ground. He could only think of one person to fix him up.

"Bruce," he said quietly to himself.

He quickly searched for his cell phone, and found it in his right front jeans pocket. He flipped open the phone and hit speed dial four: Bruce. It rang and rang, Dick almost had given up hope until he heard the dulcet tones of Alfred.

"Wayne residence, how can I assist you?" Alfred's monotone voice was like the voice of god speaking to him.

"Alfred, it's me, Dick, listen I've just been attacked, well last night I was attacked. I just need someone to come pick me up," he broke off for a minuet the tears from pain rising in his throat, "I just need someone to help me please." He said softly into the phone.

There was a pause on the line and then Alfred spoke, "yes of course. I will come rescue you sir. What is your location?"

Dick looked up at the street sign, "I'm at Mary's Street, and Concord Avenue." He said quietly, holding back tears. The rage filled him.

Alfred bid him farewell, and hung up. Dick sat on the street corner, feeling himself grow more and more impatient, the anger of being attacked, and left to die. He felt helpless, and a waste of a life, unable to fend for himself even in the presence of a girl.

Oh that girl, whoever she was, she was going to get hers. Her psychotic way of speaking, and her overbearing way of kissing him…kissing him…that kiss had been perfect…it had been...but that was not something to dwell on at the moment. She had mutilated his body, he was sure he would need stitches and months of physical therapy. He knew that his career would be short lived, thanks to some girl that called herself Vivisection. What a horrific name, Vivisection, the very thought of her saying that word made him want to vomit.

Soon Alfred drove up, and quickly jumped out of the car. He rushed towards Dick, and helped him to his feet. At first Alfred thought maybe he had just had a few blows to the stomach, but upon closer examination he realized the blood dripping from his shirt.

"Wait a second sir," Alfred pulled up Dick's shirt revealing the garden of cuts, the gashes over powered all senses, Alfred was horrified.

"We must get you to a hospital at this moment." He said, a slight twinge of fear rustled in his voice.


	5. Five

She felt almost nothing now that she lay in her bed. The searing pain of her slashed legs was comforting, and the darkness that blanketed her senses gave her the pleasure of asphyxiation. Her eyes rolled back into her head as she struggled against her own body. The pain was one thing, but his face, his face echoed through her mind. His screams mirrored themselves against the black stretching over her eyes. She cringed as she could almost feel the knife in her hand. The wood handle, slippery from his and her blood. Oh god, this was hell, a hell like heaven.

Her eyes and her throat opened, revealing vomit on the floor. She cursed and fell to the ground. The movement opened her cuts again and she embraced the pain. It sliced to her soul, and brought her to her knees, she screamed, and then slowly crawled to the living room. The cold hard floors beneath her naked body seemed to shake, her senses were beginning to fail her as she collapsed, the shaking floor catching her. She winced as her gashes came in contact with the cold. The awesome cold seeped into her body through her wounds.

Her body lay there in pain, her eyes closed, and she fell into a deep sleep. Her mind wondered in dreams, over his body, the strong features, the glistening blood, the chiseled jaw. His face came closer to hers, his body smothered her, their embrace was strangling. Their blood intermixed and he threw her on the bed, and jumped on top. She screamed as he tore off her bandages around her thighs and stomach, her gruesome figure, statuesque, was bare beneath his. His rigid hands caressed her cuts, the blood shined delicately on his calluses.

"Oh god." Her voice whispered out as he kissed her passionately.

Her body erupted in pleasure as his hips matched hers. The violent pleasure continued. It was so real, his hands on her hips, his scarred stomach taut, and his mouth against hers. He slowly pulled away, his body fading in the dark. The last glimpse of him was gone, but the feeling of his hand around her throat remained. She coughed and coughed but could not shake the feeling. She was suffocating, she couldn't breathe and then…it all went cold.

The night air was washing over her. Her eyes sprung open, her face on the hard cold floor, she cringed. It had just been a dream, a cruel sick dream. Her minds torments were becoming more and more painstaking. Soon there would be no way to differentiate between reality and her own mind. She rose from the floor; dried blood was caked on the ground, and her legs. She walked to the full length mirror, and looked at herself

She became sick, the rust color that stained her legs and the pale scars that were stamped on her body, the excessive paleness overwhelmed her, she sat in the tub, and cried.

The uniform sat in the corner on the chair. She reached for it, and held it close to her body. She screamed for her mother, but found no comfort in dead souls. The only comfort was the feeling of foreign blood against her hands. Her mind was settled on this thought until she glanced to the clock. She had twenty minuets until her shift at Gotham General. She raced to find her scrubs and jacket. She pulled her hair up, and washed her face, applied the modest make up, slipped on her glasses, and then left the apartment with a slam from the door.

"Is there anything else you can tell me about her?" Bruce asked him once more.

"If there was anything more…I would tell you." Dick said from the hospital bed.

His eyes were closed as the nurse dressed his wounds. He could feel the searing pain, and grimaced when she brushed over the stitches.

"This is useless." he said. His words were cold and unforgiving. The young nurse looked uneasy in front of him. She patched him up again, and left without a word.

"There is no need to be this angry Dick, things happen; you were caught off guard, that's all. After a few months of physical therapy, and a few weeks in the gym you will be back to normal." Bruce tried to console him, but it was of no use. His mind was now constantly racing.

He could still feel her mouth on his, her hands pulsing over his stomach. He could still feel her heavy breasts against his chest. She was like a disease, a parasite. He couldn't get rid of her, and couldn't stop thinking of her. He hated her. He hated her more than anything he had hated before. But his hate could wait. The painkillers were finally kicking in, and he was now slipping off to sleep.

Hours later he awoke to whispers from the hallway. They weren't audible, but they were hushed, and from male and female voices. He looked to the corner Bruce was gone. He laid his head back, and tried to focus on the words. Still he couldn't hear them but had an idea of what they were. He turned his head to the window. The sky was gray, and the evening was descending on the city. He stared at the city, wondering where his attacker was, and what she was doing. He hoped that she was suffering…he could only hope.

At that moment he heard two sets of footsteps on the cold laminate floors, he turned his head to see Bruce, and a female doctor, she looked about forty-five, maybe had a few kids, she had that look about her, a soft caring face, much like his mothers had been.

"Hello Dick, my name is doctor Henry, I'm your attending." She said softly. He nodded, and she continued,

" We are really happy with your progress, and we are letting you go home today, just let me call in a nurse to get your vitals and make sure your healthy enough to go home, alright?" she said.

He nodded again to her, and looked at Bruce.

"I guess this means that I will be staying with you then?" he asked quietly.

"Of course, you will stay with me until you are well enough to take care of yourself." He said and smiled.

Soon the nurse walked it, dressed in Burgundy scrubs, and what seemed to be like a black members only jacket. Her hair was up tight on her head, and she wore black square glasses. She came in with a big smile, and sat on the edge of the bed.

"So, how are ya' feeling?" she said quietly as she set up her equipment.

"Could be better." He said jokingly.

"Well I'm going to try my best to get you out of here." She said. She turned to look at him, and she was taken back. His face. It was his face, that smile, those eyes; she scanned him over, the bandages on the stomach. He was hers.

This was her lover.


	6. Six

His nurse had seemed familiar. But was strange how she had finished her job so quickly after seeing his face. She had been mildly pretty, pale, nice, and modest. He kind of wished that she hadn't left in such a hurry, but none of that mattered now because he was on his way home with Bruce and Alfred.

He was so grateful to have them in his life. He thought of Bruce like a father, and Alfred like a close friend. They had taken care of him since he was a young adult, after his parents died. He didn't know what he would have done without them, especially in situations like this. He was so embarrassed about his encounter with some psycho chick, he dared not talk during the ride back to Wayne manor.

Bruce was on the phone with Mr. Fox, and Alfred was separated by a small partition in between the front seat and back seat. His time to himself gave him time to think. He tried to remember as much about her as he could, but it was extremely difficult. All he could remember are the things he hadn't told Bruce. He remembered her perfect but ruined body, he remember the way she kissed him, he remembered the way she touched him, and ran her fingers across his stomach, but for the life of him, he couldn't remember her face.

He felt helpless. But he would have plenty of time to think about his attacker, he was spending the next few months living with Bruce in that big house. He could almost always count on getting lost every time he stayed there, that is why he had memorized very few routes in the house. From his room to the kitchen, from the kitchen to the screening room, from his room to the library, and from his room to the gym. Those four places were all of what he visited when he stayed with Bruce.

Most of the time he was either training, or out with Bruce on missions, but this time his stay would be much more quiet. The majority of this time was going to be spent healing, and then slowly getting back into his routine again.

But a quiet visit wasn't all bad. Dick always stayed in the guest wing. It was like its own four bedroom luxury apartment. It had everything he needed, a massive bedroom, a fully stocked pantry and small kitchen, an office, and not to mention a master bathroom that would put most residential houses to shame. Dick had always wanted to live and Wayne manor with Bruce, but never wanted to ask. Bruce had given him so much, he didn't want to take any more.

Finally he made it to his new home for the next few months. The rumors didn't do it justice. It was bigger and better than ever. Dick guessed that Bruce had added another wing on, he was looking forward the the tour he was sure he would take with Alfred soon. But in his current condition he was unsure if he would be able to do that any time soon.

Alfred took in the bag and then returned with a wheel chair. Dick was embarrassed by this gesture, but knew it was for the best. He took his place in the wheelchair. Alfred wheeled him through the labyrinth that was Wayne manor and to the guest wing. There Alfred had his bags waiting, and then helped Dick onto the couch.

"You know Alfred..I'm not completely useless. " he joked.

"I understand sir, but just following Mr. Wayne's orders." he said with a smile.

"If you need me, you know what to do." Alfred said while tapping the intercom on the wall.

"Thanks Alfred." Dick said with a smile.

Alfred soon left much to Dick's relief. He could now recuperate in peace.

He hobbled over to the master bedroom, and fell onto the bed. He tried to think of any identifying factors of his attacker but soon found himself slipping off into a deep sleep.

After Vivian finished her shift at Gotham General she hurried home. She was traumatized by seeing him today. What if he recognized her? What if he got in touch with the police? She could be found out too easily. She decided to take the next week off of work, and try to get her head together. She tried to stop what she was doing, she really did, but it was proving to be much harder than she thought it was going to be.

Within three days of seeing 'Dick Grayson' as she read on his file, she was back to her old ways. She kidnapped another boy, and subdued him. She tried to reclaim the feeling that she had had with Dick but it just wasn't the same. This new boy was a whiner, and pleaded for his life. Eventually she just knocked him out and finished the job, quenching her blood lust.

But that's not what it was about, it was about the connection, the feeling of her being powerful. With the second kid, she had just felt like a thug. In all reality she just wanted _him_ again. She wanted to feel him against her. Only this time she wanted it to be like her dream. She wanted him to be in control. She wanted him to touch her and feel her. She wanted his pleasure, but the reality was that she wouldn't. So she just had to keep hunting for someone who could provide that for her.

Every night she went out in search of someone new. She needed another lover but she knew that it would never be the same. She needed his blood. It scared her that someone could do this to her. She felt less like she was seeking revenge, but more like causing havoc for her own wants. She did not know what that made her, but it scared her.


	7. Seven

The past few weeks for Dick had been better than expected. He was healing at a fantastic rate. The doctors guessed it was just his positive attitude and his willingness to sleep. But if you asked dick, he would have told you a different answer.

Dick was willing his body to get better because he wanted to find her. He wanted to find that abomination and teach her a lesson. Over these past few weeks dick had become more and more angry at her. He missed his old life, he missed being strong and fast, and dare he say...handsome. He missed being a stud, and now he was just a weakling. He hated this girl. He was ready to seek his revenge.

But revenge was still about three months off. If it weren't for Bruce and Alfred, he would be on suicide watch because of boredom. He had to rest as often as he could. That meant most of his time. He was always looking forward to physical therapy, and when Bruce's doctor came over to check up on him. It was nice to see people but he still missed some of his friends.

One day Dick got onto his laptop, the one that Bruce had provided him, and gotten on his long abandoned Skype account. He looked through his list of friends and saw one on.

"Bart?" he immediately called him.

Dick waited, but seconds seemed like years. Finally Bart answered the call.

"What up yo!?" Bart's happy animated face splashed across the screen.

"Dude oh my god! Its been so long, how are you man?" Dick asked.

"Shit man, don't even ask...if you know what I mean," Bart, A.K.A. Kid Flash winked.

Bartie had always been a lady killer, Dick knew that things wouldn't have changed over the last year while they hadn't kept in touch.

"So dude, I hear you got hurt or something, details man, deets." Bart egged him on.

Dick re accounted his tale, regaling Bart with as many gruesome details as possible. Bart was more than just intrigued, he had to see Dick for himself.

"Well now I'm living at Bruce's..." Dick ended.

"Dude, hold on, I'll be right there, okay?" Bart asked, but didn't wait for a reply.

Just about one second later Bart was at the door. The doorbell rang throughout the house. Dick rolled his eyes and laughed. He walked over to the intercom and got in touch with Alfred.

"Hey Alfred, I think that may be Bartie, I couldn't be positive though." Dick's voice cracked over the intercom.

"Oh it is, I sent him up, he should be up soon."Alfred paged back.

A knock at the door. Dick walked to the door and turned the knob. Almost immediately Bart was sitting on the luxurious couch.

"Nice place man, same as usual, the best for the Boy Wonder." he said and laughed. He got up and walked, yes walked, to Dick.

"Lemme see your battle wounds man." Bart pleaded.

"Yeah nice to see you too Bart," Dick huffed, and then gave his friend a hug.

Dick raised his shirt to show Bart.

"Ouch man, that looks like it hurts like hell..." Bart said.

"It does, they have me so doped up that I can barely feel anything though." Dick laughed.

They retired to the custom game room Bruce had built in just for Dick a week or two ago.

"Dude, it gets no better than this..." Bart said in awe at the holographic wall.

"Tell me about it." Dick replied.

They sat down and turned on the brand new XBOX360.

"So where were you anyway?" dick asked.

"Good ole 'Bama...you know me." Bartie smiled back at Dick.

"Hows the family?" Dick asked.

"Don't ask." Bart laughed.

"Yeah yeah." Dick replied.

They played video games for at least an hour. Then they got an unsuspected visitor.

"Well hello again Bartholomew. Its wonderful to see you again!" Bruce's voice boomed from the doorway of the game room.

"Mr. Wayne, I'm sorry I didn't call ahead, but I knew that Dick needed a friend. I apologize sir." Bart said.

"Oh Bart, you know you are always welcome here, and you know I'm glad you are here, I've been worrying about Dick being here all by himself. You are welcome here for as long as you want, I'm sure Dick will allow you to have one of the other bedrooms in his wing." Brice joked about it being Dicks wing of the house, but he wasn't too far off.

"Well thank you sir, I really appreciate it." Bart said with enthusiasm.

"Well I don't want to keep you boys, have fun." Bruce said and then walked off.

"Dude, Bruce is the shit man, he's way cool." Bart said.

"I know, I hate feeling like I'm using him though, I should be out on my own...not having him babysit me." Dick concluded.

"Whatever man, hes like you dad, don't worry about it, when he wants you gone he will tell you." Bart laughed.

They played video games until it was time for Dick's physical therapy. Then afterward they had dinner and ended up back in the game room.

"Man, remember how we use to party back in the day?" Bart asked.

"Oh back in the day...like a year ago?" Dick asked.

"Well yea I guess. Dude, remember when Rose and Donna, and Roy, and everyone came over, and we partied hard man, that was right after we did something important or something, its all a blur to me dude." Bart said.

"Yea well you are a blur to everyone else dude, and yea I remember...do you still have a thing for Rose or what?" Dick asked, a smile across his face.

"Well yea, but man, that bitch is crazy...yea..." Bart was very unsure in his answer.

"Oh I know you love her man, I know, you don't have to hide it." Dick laughed out.

"Shut the hell up man!You are just jealous!" Bart yelled out.

"Yea man, I know...I am pretty lonely." Dick admitted.

"Well this Vivisection girl seems to be the first female interaction in ages." Bart said, his eyes fixed on the screen.

"It sure seems that way, man I've been having problems with this whole thing...its starting to freak me out a little."Dick spoke.

Bart paused the game and put the controller down.

"Tell me man, whats up?" Bart was serious now.

When it came to his friends, Bart was always serious, he didn't want to see any of them hurt. He made sure they all made it out alive on their missions.

"Well man, when she kidnapped me and took me into that old warehouse, she like undressed in front of me, and like I saw her naked and everything." Dick started.

"Was she attractive?" Bart asked.

" Yeah, she was, I mean she...she had a pretty bitchin' rack, and a fine ass, but she was covered in these white scars, they covered her whole body, it was so disturbing, like, it was bad man." Dick said.

"Okay, go on,"Bart replied.

"Well...when she strapped me to the table, she like got on top of me, and started making out with me, and man I'm not going to lie...it was hot. She was hot, she seduced me, she played me. And for like, a split second, I didn't care, all I wanted was her against me, no lie, best kiss ever...if it hadn't been followed up with some seriously fucked up mutilation."Dick ended.

"Dude did you tell Bruce this? This may help..." Bart suggested.

"Nah man, I don't think it would. I mean we need stuff like what did her face look like, and shit like that...I dunno I'm too embarrassed to talk to Bruce about this stuff anyway...I should have taken better care of myself." Dick said.

"Dude you can not beat yourself up over this. Shit happens, we just have to live with it. Remember when I got my ass handed to me by that big brute mother fucker like two years ago, I slipped up, and I made a mistake, that's so much worse that what you went through. Don't worry dude, no one thinks any less of you." Bart said.

"Dude you don't know the worst part." dick said.

"Whats that?" Bartie asked as he resumed the game.

"I'm dreaming about her."


End file.
